


Heart Game

by lucids (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucids
Summary: The objective is easy, get them to fall for you by any means necessary. Either in love or lust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I was emo at the lack of samo fics so here I am.

"Hey, don't look now but there's a guy over there that's staring at you all weird." Jihyo mutters under her breath, her hand covering her mouth as to be inconspicuous.

"Which one? I thought there was like two or three."

Sana casually turns around and sure enough she spots obvious movement: a man swiftly looks away and starts busying himself with his lunch, another ducks behind his phone and starts tapping on it for show, and the third one at a corner boldly stares back at her and greasily winks.

The cafeteria sure was a friendly and energetic place. She merely smiles before going back and facing forward.

"I said not to look."

She snorts. "Who cares? You're acting like this is a first."

"Yeah but that guy who winked at you just now was seriously creeping me out. I might have gotten a little scared."

"It happens. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"If you say so. But I should've known there were more. You never fail to impress me," she drawls.

"Jealous?"

"No, sarcasm. You know very well I'd hate to be looked at all the time like you are."

Sana hums and starts munching on her salad. Of course there were many people out there that wouldn't appreciate this kind of thing - having people drawn to you, always being watched and leered at and never being left alone. And it wasn't only on occasion but multiple times throughout the week too. What had Jihyo called it? Disgusting? Annoying? Uncomfortable?

"Gross," she feels a presence slide next to her and she follows the voice to identify a sour looking Jeongyeon who steals an apple from her plate. "I got here too late and the leftover menu looks super gross. It's like something that grew legs and walked out from the sewer," she shudders and takes a bite of the fruit, "so I'm taking this."

"Everyone knows that. What kept you anyway?" Jihyo slides her a donation of some fries which she gladly takes.

"Thanks. And that idiot Nayeon wouldn't stop talking to me so I couldn't leave."

"Couldn't or wouldn't," Sana wiggles her brows.

She rolls her eyes. "Trust me I wanted to this time. She developed another crush and she wouldn't stop going on and on about this Jinyoung asshole. I almost threw myself off a flight of stairs."

"Why didn't you?"

"Jihyo that's rude. You wanted me to fling myself off a flight of stairs?"

"No moron, why didn't you leave?"

"Oh. Because she was uh... holding onto my arm... and stuff." She mumbles but it was clear enough.

They can't help but laugh at the honest confession. It wasn't a secret - her little thing with Nayeon. Everyone in their social circle knew what she felt for the older girl no matter how much she had fought and denied it and while it was tragic for the most part, it was also funny and had become quite the running gag. Their renowned, chic girl crush friend desperately in a one-sided love affair with an eccentric sunbae she always bickers with.

"Ha ha ha," she fakes and glares. "Laugh it up. I'll make sure to get back at you two when I get the chance."

"Sorry. I humbly apologize. Here, have some more of fries."

"Me too. You can have my bread. I can imagine how much you're suffering and I want you to know we're here for you, you poor baby." Sana coos.

"How would you?" The short-haired girl scoffs and swats away the incoming hand trying to pinch her cheek.

"Mmm, she's right. You've never been on the other side of liking someone or have been rejected in your life. Unlike the rest of us," Jihyo interjects with a deadpanned expression.

"It pisses me off."

"I didn't say I know or sympathized or anything, I said I can  _imagine_." Sana shrugs and haughtily flips her hair back.

Jihyo shakes her head incredulously, "Look at her."

"Correction, _you_ piss me off," Jeongyeon sneers. "There must be someone who can humble you."

It wasn't like Sana was exceptionally more attractive than the rest of them but it was just that she had a way with getting anyone to like her; it could almost be a super power how effective she was. Was it her body? Her personality? Her charms? The way she dressed or flirted? Realistically, it was probably a combination of everything but in any case, she gained a name for herself around school and some of the clubs she frequents when she wants to have fun. They called her the human aphrodisiac - capable of getting or seducing anyone she pleases. Her feats? Always being approached first and never having being turned down or broken up with. She didn't want to sound vain but she was fairly proud of it too.

"If you find that someone, tell me."

"Oh no. Drop it Jeong. I don't think I can take another loss this soon; the last one feels fresh."

"Wait, hold on." The mentioned girl ignores the plea and brightens up as if struck with the greatest idea. One can almost see a light bulb above her head. "Actually, I think I know someone who might be perfect for this." Her eyes sparkle eagerly with something akin to mischievousness.

"Like I haven't heard that before. As perfect as Eunha? Wonpil? Dahyun?"

All of three of them had been her recent conquests: Eunha had been a snobby rich student from an elite private school that had a self-proclaimed no dating policy. She broke her in 10 days. Wonpil played the keyboard in one of the most famous bands in their local area. She got him to fall for her by day 6. And Dahyun had been a Christian girl who was rather quirky and interesting for someone as strict and religious as she was. She had her sinning come the 2nd week.

"I'm still disappointed in Dahyun. She was the straightest girl I knew." Jihyo clicks her tongue. "She has a poster of the Lord above her bed for fuck's sake."

"If it makes you feel better, she doesn't discriminate. She moaned both of our names pretty loudly when I slept over."

The music major's face contorts in distaste. "Oh god..."

"Ay, that's what she said." Sana snickers.

"I hate you. I really hate you. I swear I could-"

"Guys, guys, forget her. I'm telling you, I have someone better. You can't win this one," Jeongyeon grins from ear to ear.

Sana can feel the confidence radiant off her like crazy. She wasn't expecting much but it made her curious and a bit excited. "Who is it? Remember the rules, they can't be in a relationship or anything."

"It's been 3 years, you don't need to tell me. And she's not but she's probably worse than a married person."

"Worse? How is that possible?"

"You'll see."

"Can you tell us her name at least?" Jihyo raises a brow, just as curious as she was.

"Momo. Hirai Momo."

Hirai.

The surname sounds familiar.

Wait, it is.

Sana knew her. Or at least, _of_ her. There's only like 10 Japanese students in the whole university so it isn't hard to narrow it down. Plus when you're part of a small minority group, it seems the natural thing to do to start acquainting with one another... sort of like a shared interests thing. They weren't necessarily buddy buddy but they acknowledged or helped each other whenever possible.

She was friends with Myoui Mina and Kangnam, took communication studies with Takuya Terada last year, and even turned down Adachi Yuto and Nakamoto Yuta at least once or twice.

Momo was the only one she hadn't spoken to that much but she didn't seem hard to woo from her very limited memory of her. In fact, if she had to categorize her, she came off as a person more easier to snake.

"Why her?" Sana asks.

"I befriended her last month in my kinesiology course and I know you can't do it. That's all I'm gonna say." Jeongyeon pops a fry in her mouth in a smug manner.

It's unsettling, the way she's so sure of her victory. But not very much, only slightly. 

"Whatever you say but I'll feel bad if I win without trying so I'll give you until tomorrow to change your mind okay? You should think about it."

"I don't need to and I won't. The game's on, ladies." She practically yells and throws her arms in the air. She then eyes Jihyo, "You in?"

"Ugh, I don't know," she groans.

"C'mon, this time's different. I swear."

"How confident are you on a scale of 1 to Nayeon?"

"Nayeon." No wavering. No hesitation whatsoever in answering.

Well, shit.

"Fine." She sighs. Being Im Nayeon confident about something was just too persuasive. Plus she's never answered that for any of the other people they've used (although Dahyun was pretty close with a 9). It meant regardless of any logical reasoning, Jeongyeon was 100% sure they would pull through this time. It was spontaneous as hell and Jihyo might be skeptical about it but she decides to believe in her faith. "I'm in."

"Awesome. So same conditions. Time frame, one month. Winner gets a wish from the loser or loser(s) and a bonus free dinner."

Their track record is pretty miserable. So far Sana has gotten a total of 16 wishes (2 from each) and 8 dinners. 8 out of 8, an absolutely undefeated perfect ratio. But she admired their spunk nonetheless.

"Okay, you're on." She picks up her tray, ready to leave the cafeteria and go on with her day. But before she does so, she gives Jeongyeon and Jihyo one last dauntless look. "Don't be too sad when I keep my winning streak."

After all, she was the human aphrodisiac.


End file.
